Mother's Day
"Mother's Day"' '''is the first episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Caputo's kinder, gentler new regime includes organizing a Mother's Day fair for the inmates that brings up a LOT of mixed feelings about family. Plot Present The episode begins with new van driver, Pennsatucky, driving COs Wanda Bell and Elique Maxwell to the store to get supplies for the Mother's Day celebration. Red is released from the infirmary and is assigned to Miss Rosa's old bunk. She finds some cash, which she pockets, and hands out some of the other possessions. She talks about how she is still getting headaches and is weaning herself off of the pain pills. DeMarco asks if she has any on her and she says yes. When DeMarco realizes they had been in Red's mouth she declines. However, Alex is lying on the bunk above her and rolls over to tell Red she wants them and we see that she has a black eye. Joe Caputo walks outside the prison grounds with new Litchfield employee Counselor Berdie Rogers, saying that the Mother's Day Fair gives inmates more of a connection with the outside world, and it's her job to worry about now, she's the expert. Rogers says not really, her degree is in Cosmetology and her whole resume is a lie. Caputo isn't sure if she is joking (which she is), but explains that he's doing Figueroa's former job AND his old job; Rogers asks if he resents that she was hired before his replacement was. Caputo says that no, her services will be needed for both counseling and hair removal. Taystee walks up and asks Caputo if this is his new girlfriend, and she always thought he had a thing for the darker berries. When Caputo introduces Rogers, Taystee asks what happened to Healy and he assures her he's still there. Taystee says that this is going to get interesting; Rogers asks "How so?" and Caputo shoos Taystee away before she can answer. Bennett approaches Caputo and Rogers, informing Caputo that the lights in C-Dorm went out and he sent some of the girls in electrical down to take a look at it. Caputo corrects Bennett that they are not 'girls', they are 'inmates' or 'women'. Rogers interjects that they're also 'electricians'. Bennett assures him that the lights are back on and Caputo tells him that's a great story, thanks for sharing and is there anything else? Bennett says it's nice to meet Rogers and leaves. When Rogers asks Caputo what's going on with him, he says nothing. In the kitchen, Gloria performs a blessing on the Weeping Woman with an egg. She looks over at Norma and wants to know if she touched the egg: everybody says she's 'got magic'. When Gloria cracks the egg, Weeping Woman asks if 'Hasan' put a curse on her. Poussey walks in and Gloria informs her that she has no scraps for Poussey's homemade hooch, but Poussey says she only needs bowls for a ping-pong ball kids' game. Gloria says her kids are coming to visit for the first time in a long time and reminds Poussey to call her mother. When she says her mother passed, Gloria is sympathetic and asks Blanca to get bowls for Poussey. Piper and Luschek are discussing hypothetical suicide and the fact that some suicides would have a budget. Luschek then tell Piper that Alex is back. He refers to Alex as the Bettie Page of Litchfield. Piper quickly says she has to find her and asks if she can leave work detail early and he says no, it's not like she's going anywhere and warns her that Alex looks rough. At Sophia's salon, she informs the line of customers that if they don't have children to come back another time. Morello lies and says she has four kids. When she's called out for lying, Morello begs her to make her feel like a person again and Sophia relents. Morello asks Sophia if someone is coming to visit her and she says yes, her son Michael. Morello asks how that works with her being a lady-man and all? After initially taking offense, Sophia explains that she and Michael's mother Crystal sharing the day and Michael will be spending Father's Day with Crystal's new boyfriend, the pastor. Morello says that doesn't seem fair, as he is not Michael's father. Sophia says she's not sure she is, either. Piper goes and welcomes Alex in the cafeteria. Alex is devastated that she is back and cannot understand why. Suzanne also cannot comprehend that Vee is dead, convincing herself that Vee is fine. Poussey tells the other girls about her interest in Gloria and Norma's magic. At the dorms, Aleida asks Daya how she feels about her first mother's day. Aleida finds a letter from Mendez's mother asking about the child. Daya doesn't want her to intervene but Aleida thinks it's a good idea. Outside, Norma's followers are practicing their magic and in the kitchen Red is getting rid of the contraband. Healy confronts Caputo about Rogers; he doesn't want her working at the prison. Caputo tells Healy that he has been complaining about his workload for months and that he should "be a gentleman". Alex and Piper talk about their mothers in the chapel and Alex is distraught that she is back in prison and keeps on blaming herself. An uncomfortable Piper blames it on the system. On Mother's day, Cesar introduces himself and all of Daya's siblings to Bennett at the entrance, calling him family. A panicked Bennett asks him to keep his voice down but Cesar brushes the request off. Suzanne has made a kite and is about to go outside, however it is revealed by Healy that Suzanne cannot interact with the children. Suzanne looks longingly out the window with the kite. Black Cindy and Taystee discuss how they are done with mothers; Poussey objects that she liked her mom, looking saddened when Cindy replies "lucky you". Gloria is with her son Julio and reveals that she hasn't seen her son Benito or her other children in over two and a half years. Poussey asks Norma how her magic works; she is missing her mother. Maritza and Maria spend the day with their young daughters. Sophia talks to Michael, confessing that she is happy Michael has a father figure around. Sophia also gives Michael some bad advice about girls which contradicts the advice given to him by the pastor. Red meets her sons and husband and finds out that her store may be struggling. Big Boo finds Pennsatucky holding a ceremony for her six dead aborted children. Pennsatucky feels guilty and is sure that she is going to hell and Boo convinces her that it is better she didn't bring them into the world so they didn't have to live miserable lives. Near the end of the day, the alarms go off as Daya's sister Lucy has gone missing, Aleida finds her in the dorms. This however dampens the day as many of the children cannot understand why their mothers have to lay down on the floor and cannot get up. As Maria says goodbye to her daughter, she tells her "I'll see you next week". However, Yadriel tells Maria that he doesn't want to bring Pepa to the prison anymore as she is going to start understanding things and doesn't want her to think visiting prison is normal. Maria is crushed. As the inmates are cleaning the prison up, Poussey finds a scrap of paper that has a comic on it which she and her mother used to read together. Flashbacks Tiffany Doggett Tiffany's mother is making her chug a whole bottle of Mountain Dew in order to make her hyperactive, so she can get extra social services benefits. Sophia Burset Before her transition, Sophia and a very pregnant Crystal are preparing for their baby. Crystal notices Sophia is scared about their expected child. Aleida Diaz Aleida has just given birth to Daya. She shares a rare quiet moment of pure love and affection for her baby and her partner. Poussey Washington Poussey and her mother are reading a comic together, when Poussey suddenly says "I love you, mommy" and they share an embrace. Nicky Nichols Nicky prepares a Mother's Day breakfast in bed but her mother enters the kitchen fully dressed ready to go out to eat with her own mother. She doesn't notice the card Nicky made for her. Sam Healy Sam brings his mother breakfast but she is in the midst of a psychotic episode. She is drawing on the walls and speaking to voices in her head, then she throws her cigarette ashtray at Sam before asking him to dance. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 03x01, Maritza, Maria.png 03x01, Sophia, Michael.jpg 03x01, Pennsatucky, Wanda, Eliqua.png 03x01, Alex.png 03x01, Daya, Bennett.jpg Flashbacks 03x01, Young Nicky.jpg 03x01, Young Pennsatucky.jpg 03x01, Young Big Boo.jpg 03x01, Young Poussey.jpg 03x01, Aleida Flashback.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Taryn Manning as Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Marsha Stephanie Blake as Berdie Rogers *Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell *Lea DeLaria as Big Boo *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Kimiko Glenn as Brook Soso *Annie Golden as Norma Romano *Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Patricia Kalember as Marka Nichols *Gregory Korositshevsky as Dmitri Reznikov *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Michael Rainey Jr. as Michael Burset *Luke Robertson as Yuri Reznikov *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Tanya Wright as Crystal Burset Co-Stars *Lori Tan Chinn as Chang *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Julie Lake as Angie Rice *Tamara Torres as Gerrman "Weeping Woman" *Lin Tucci as Anita DeMarco *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Hamilton Clancy as Kowalski *Germar Terrell Gardner as Charles Ford *Berto Colon as Cesar Velazquez *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Alex Wraith as Vasily Reznikov *Ian Paola as Yadriel *Helen Abell as Debbie Doggett *Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio *Dionne Audain as Poussey's Mom *Marcus Bender as Maxsim Reznikov *Brianna Gonzalez-Bonacci as Christina Diaz *Adrianna Composano as Lucy Diaz *Zachary Doran as Little Healy *Suzanne Froix as Paloma *M. Lamar as Marcus Burset *Perry Martijena as Julio Mendoza *Carla Oudin as Little Nicky *Jade Tuck as Little Poussey *Lisa Walker as Margaret Healy Crew ... Trivia * In this episode, Sam Healy is the first non-inmate as well as the first male character to receive a flashback. * First appearance of Berdie Rogers * First appearance of Maureen Kukudio Music *“Blue Light Special” from FirstCom Music’s Master Source library (Pennsatucky and COs shopping for Mother’s Day) *Miss E. - Hummingbird (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Tiffany's Flashback Category:Sophia's Flashback Category:Aleida's Flashback Category:Poussey's Flashback Category:Nicky's Flashback Category:Healy's Flashback Category:Season premiere Category:Articles needing cast list